


No Weak Nurse

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one adventure, Rory is left temporarily blinded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Weak Nurse

He didn't have to be able to see them to know that they felt guilty over his injury.  
Rory honestly couldn't remember what had happened, but he had deduced that some form of spray had gotten into his eyes and left him blinded for the time being. Both Doctors assured him that it wasn't permanent, to which Rory said nothing. He had survived worse, even waiting almost 2,000 years for Eleven once.  
Still, he wasn't prepared for the amount of...doting his boyfriends threw at him.  
They had taken it upon themselves to accompany him wherever he went, adjusting him if he was about to make a mistake, and even decided to teach him Braille. A bit excessive, which an annoyed Rory pointed out after three days of this.  
"Let me adjust! We don't know how long this'll last, at least give me a chance to find my bearings." To which, he turned to walk away and went straight into a wall.   
However, he simply scoffed and began to feel about the wall so he could make his way out of the control room, feeling their eyes on him.   
The Tardis took pity on him and the next room he was in was his old room, recognizable by smell, and he relaxed as he knew every inch of this room.   
He went over to the bed and fell asleep in his clothes, not even bothering. Neither Doctor came into the room the whole time he slept.  
~  
When he woke up, the first thing Rory became aware of was that the smell of the room was off.  
He lifted his head and inhaled deeply. Yep, it was them.  
He shifted around on the bed carefully and his leg gently bumped against a solid form. He reached out with his hands and felt thick, familiar hair. That was Ten.  
Rory let his hand wander carefully until he felt one of the points of a bowtie. Eleven.  
The nurse relaxed, feeling a little guilty for getting angry when they were just trying to help.  
"Hey...loves? Time to wake up." Eleven stirred first as Rory felt his hand touch his cheek.  
Ten soon stirred as well, his hand coming to rest on Rory's knee.  
"I'm sorry about snapping at you both, I just want to be able to take care of myself, you know? I don't like relying on anyone."  
He felt them shift around until they were on either side of him, their arms around his waist and shoulders.  
"We're sorry for not giving you space-"  
"And for not believing in your ability to take care of yourself."  
Rory patted their arms and smiled.  
"I think we all learned something, hmm? Let's go back to sleep then."  
They fell asleep together in a tangle and the next time Rory opened his eyes, he could see a pair of hands resting over his heart.


End file.
